


无题车

by wraith3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18, 交往前提
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith3/pseuds/wraith3
Summary: *不好吃又OOC注意*突然写牛日的理由：看到排球剧场版4的时候 感觉“牛若是会把日向抱起来操的那种类型”……www





	无题车

在牛岛和日向好了很久之后，有一天，日向突然在做之前问了牛岛一句，“这样就好了吗？”  
牛岛太爱他认真时的眼神，亲上去感受那刷子似的睫毛来回，发现视线的偏角里那张怎么长都很幼的脸紧紧地闭着眼皱眉撅嘴。笑了一下，才重新抬起头来思考日向刚才说的话。  
“你指什么？”  
“就是，牛若这样就舒服了吗？不会想要更多吗？不满足的话会不会很难受很……”  
“够了。”就算是那·个·牛若，听到这种认真的黄色宣言也会不知所措呢。——真可爱啊，日向这么想着，就伸手去抓他的裤头，想要把它拽下来。  
牛岛没有阻止，他亲着日向的耳畔，手抓在相当纤细的腰身上，想知道他会怎么做，却看见他像只爬不上滚轮的仓鼠一样伸腿勾住自己的腰。牛岛直起身，伸手就把日向抱了起来，日向很柔软地一甩腿，岔开了跪坐上去。  
好像很高兴呢。  
像往常一样插入，牛岛今天也不打算动真格。他怕这么小的身体，会散架。  
“来吧。”  
日向像往常一样做到一半就撑不起身，不一样的是，今天他伏在他耳边气息不稳地重复了好几遍“来吧”，那种执着劲跟他为了合训的机会答出在补考不久前还是几乎不可能的分数时不相上下。他衣服下摆卷着几道，露出对一个每天进行高强度户内外训练的人来说白得有些过分的后腰，牛岛盯着那一小块，不知怎地开始抓着他的腰用力。  
日向的叫声断断续续拔高，牛岛意识到哪里不对的时候，他已经把日向拴在怀里只会一个劲儿地顶了。  
他不由得放慢速度，却发现日向也抱紧了他，察觉到攻势减弱，竟然撑着牛岛的腹部起身，开始用力起伏。  
“这样……就好了吧？”日向露出了牛岛从未见过的表情。  
那样开心那样满足却永远在寻求再多一点再快一点，眼睛眯着，身体缠得更紧，察觉到嘴唇干涩伸舌舔上去，眼睛的边角勾出昏阳的红，鼻尖的汗都引人舔舐。  
睁开的眼睛里是无底的深黑，他希望自己怎么做？“不如说，”牛岛做了个吞咽的动作，“我很想对他怎么样。”  
于是，他伸手按上那骨架偏小的肩膀，不停地用力、再用力，身上那柄凶器也不断不断地深入，直到前所未有的里面。  
明明是日向自己要求的，他却开始求饶了。四肢没有力气也到处乱蹬，一句“不要了”断断续续延绵成气音，牛岛很快停了下来，他从来都不像看起来那样不近人情，可此时耳垂却被一般坚硬的牙齿结结实实地咬下去。  
“笨蛋吗你，我说‘不要’就是‘要’的意思啊~♥”  
……  
后来，牛岛把日向抱去洗澡，看着他整个人淋了汗浴一样，难得有些不好意思。  
“你……真的不疼吗？”  
“疼——死了，”日向看着他一瞬间愧疚到眉眼都皱在一起的模样，笑得像只杰瑞，“后面我是真的在喊‘不要’了，你都没有理过我啊——”  
“对不起……。”  
“哈哈哈开玩笑的，我从来都没有看到过牛若那么满足的样子，赚到了。”  
牛岛把他抱着，亲吻他的头发，日向真的开始颤抖了，“你怎么又……”  
“我会自己解决的，你就睡吧。”  
7.3-7.4 每一


End file.
